


asthmatic axe.

by kittyprydeman



Series: the house at the end of the lane. [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, House is an ass, Kidfic, Sickfic, cameron diagnoses people, it goes all to hell from here, tiny ariel has a problem with axe deodorant, wilson is a worry machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyprydeman/pseuds/kittyprydeman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ariel has a problem with axe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	asthmatic axe.

The wheeling in of a stretcher and the asthmatic heavy breaths of a familiar patient made Cameron raise a trimmed brow in confusion. The curly hair, crystal blue eyes, and of course, the unwelcoming smolder of the eight year old made complete sense through the photos she had seen countless times made her realize that it was of course, her boss' daughter.

Her blue eyes were glassy from tears spilling out, wheezing uncontrollably as she was getting a nebulizer mask on her face. Chase took note of the familiar patient himself, a cocky eyebrow raised as he leaned over to Cameron.

“Isn’t that?”

“House’s daughter?”

“I didn’t know she has asthma.”

“House never told us. Or Wilson. You think they know?”

“No.”

Cameron sighed, looking back at the girl and then back at Chase. “Go get them. Both, they’re probably eating lunch together in one of their offices. I’ll see what’s up with Ariel. That’s her name, right? I remember since Wilson never shut up about her when they brought her home from the hospital.”

“Same.” Chase said. “I’ll get them and try to get House to stop yelling at me in confusion. Also Wilson, since we all know he worries too much.”

Cameron watched Chase rush off to the two's offices in no time, leaving her with the scared eight year old.

"Ariel?" Cameron asked, knowing better of herself not to have the poor kid not talk so much. After all, her respiratory system was not so good at the moment. Ariel perked up at the familiar face, thinking it was the hot chick her dad was always complaining about for her sense of caring too much.

"Are you my dad's worker?" Ariel asked, slipping off the nebulizer for a sec, coughing, then putting it back on.

Cameron smiled. She always liked kids, hoping eventually to be a mother herself whenever she found 'the one'. "Yes, I work with your father. Both your fathers will be down here shortly, okay? You need anything?"

The frightened child shook her head, gripping back onto the pillow the hospital provided.

Wilson was the first to arrive in a complete rush, along with House tied for a close second but his damn leg was starting to hurt again. The disabled man had to take a breath for a second, then walking slowly to Ariel's side.

"Vitals alright?" He asked. He was more concerned with anything dealing with his own offspring. Wilson was almost a tie for a close second, but he was House's 'true love'. “Give her Albuterol. Two point five milligrams every four hours to see how she’s doing.” He said to the nurse, then focusing his attention back onto his scared daughter. “And I forgot to ask, you okay?”

Ariel motioned to the nebulizer on her with a long sigh as she took another deep breath.

“Oh, that’s right.” House smirked, ruffling the girl’s hair before looking at Wilson who was right at Ariel’s side.

“You could nod you know,” Wilson said, trying to smile for the sake of cheering up the frightened child. “Besides, is your teacher here? Someone? The nurse?” He asked.

Ariel shrugged, looking out the window to see the familiar face of her teacher who had a worried look on her face.

“Yep! I see her.” House said, waving the woman in.

She was very pretty, around her mid twenties. Perfect match for Chase or Foreman.

“That Miss Jones?” House asked.

Ariel nodded.

“Interesting.” House replied, standing up to investigate her.

Wilson let out a sigh, sitting back and rolling his eyes. “House. Focus.”

House’s eyes narrowed, staring back at Ariel. "Sorry, just busy looking for a reason why all of a sudden our daughter just so happened to develop asthma."

Cameron, who was still in the room looking in the throat of the eight year old, shrugged. "Well, it is pretty common. She could have been running around, smelling something that could've triggered it, maybe it's genetic. Do either of you -- I mean, well, one of you or the birth mother have a history of asthma?"

Wilson shook his head. "No, when we first picked out the surrogate she had no history of asthma or even lung cancer. Not a smoker, didn't do drugs -- what else?"

"Everybody lies, Jimmy."

Wilson let out a strict breath. "Not everyone is our daughter."

Cameron shifted her eyes towards the timid girl. "Were you running around? Was it recess?"

Ariel shook her head, closing her mouth from Cameron examining it and letting her out in the nasal cannula. At least she could finally speak about what happened. The teacher was definitely no help.

"It wasn't even recess! This kid sprayed Axe all over the place though."

"There we have it, kid sprayed Axe all over the place and in return it sparked Ariel's asthma." Cameron said, finally feeling great for finally diagnosing a patient correctly this time. “We'll just give her a breathing treatment again in four hours then she'll be back at home."

"And the kid?" Wilson asked.

"Kid's not our patient." House replied. "Why don't we just tell him to lay off on the odor?"

"Send a note maybe. Go to the school and ask who uses the material?"

"Better plan in my opinion." Cameron smiled.

"Are you okay with us going back to work?" Wilson asked. "Cancer patient going through her first chemo treatment." He smiled reassuringly at her, making sure she didn't feel like she was any less important than his other patient.

“Can I come? I can just sit. I miss you two.” Ariel said, a sad look on her face.

More or less, a look that guilted both doctors. Were they really spending most of their time more at work than with their own kin? It was for ethical reasons, but it was super hard being a full time doctor and parent.

“I don’t think so. Kind of unprofessional to be with another patient during a time like this, Ari.”

“Then she could come with me!” House added with a smirk, standing back up with a grip on his fiery cane. “I mean, all she’s going to be doing is sitting, being useless. But it would be nice to have some company and someone with a better medical educated guess than Chase.”

Ariel snickered at that. Wilson did too, along with Cameron.

“We’ll get her on a mobile cannula. That way you can keep an eye on her and work at the same time.” Cameron inquired, going out of the room to get the item needed.

“You know you have real nerve pulling a guilt trick on us, squirt.” House said with a sly smile. “You really think we don’t spend that much time with you?”

Ariel pouted. “Yeah.”

Wilson’s brows furrowed together. “We’re sorry about that. Maybe this weekend we can do something as a family? House?” He looked at House for some backup.

House looked at him with the exclamation of the word _duh_.

“Can we go to the place with the ice cream?!” Ariel asked, obviously excited. “The place where they have the sprinkles and the--”

“Hold it cowboy, aren’t you lactose intolerant?”

“I like to live _dangerously_ , Dad.”

“Not last week when I caught you eating cereal then complaining of a stomachache.” Wilson smirked.

Ariel pouted with the same pout that House had. “You’re no fun, Dad.”

Wilson put his hands up in his defense. “You’re the one who’s lactose intolerant.”

Ariel giggled, already feeling better than she was thirty minutes ago. “So I can go with Dad?” She asked for reassurance.

Wilson nodded with a little smile. “Yes, you can go. Once Cameron gets back. Are you sure you don’t need us? You okay? Lungs feel okay?”

“She’s fine. Look at her, she’s giggling up a storm. At least she’s not having a respiratory arrest or something.” House said, grabbing his husband’s hand. “You worry too much.”

“I know.”

House pecked his cheek, making Ariel ‘ew’ in return.

“You guys are gross.”

 

 


End file.
